1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generation processing apparatus that executes sound generation processing, based on sound sources placed in a three-dimensional virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various role playing games or action games are provided in which a player assumes the identity of a player character of a virtual world, resolves problems while moving the player character on a field in a virtual space, and progresses a game. In these games, in a case where the player character moves on the field in the virtual space and sound sources such as rivers or waterfalls exist, babbling sounds of the rivers or sounds of water falling into basins of the waterfalls are generated to raise a realistic sensation.
However, in order to place sound sources with complicated shapes in a virtual space, a high-level tool function that generates a three-dimensional model and an analysis function of a game apparatus that corresponds to the high-level tool function are required. For this reason, a work time and cost of a programmer increase and a slowdown in the processing speed of the game apparatus is caused.
Meanwhile, there is disclosed an acoustic signal processing apparatus in which objects are placed in a three-dimensional virtual space, a sound generated from the predetermined sound generation position is subject to an acoustic simulation at the predetermined hearing position to generate an acoustic signal, and a sound field space becoming a subject of the acoustic simulation is configured by combining the sound field space with space objects (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-267675).